The Evil
by angelinpunk
Summary: Hi my name is Edward Elric, I work for the military as a state alchemist, a year ago there was an accident and everyone died. My superior and I were the only ones who made it out alive.
1. The evil starts

Kim: dun dun dun, my 1st attempt at something scaryish well its not that scary cause I cant write scary but its an attempt ok…. it might turn out stupid but oh well. This might remind you of Resident evil because that's where I got my idea.

Ed: She does not own FMA….

Kim: well duh…. Any flames thrown at me will be used to bake cookies that I will give to all _nice_ reviewers. There are 4 characters in the story I made up because well they need to be in the story to help kill stuff, their names are Faith and Silus.

Warnings: umm Royed, nothing else but bad grammar because I'm typing this at night.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Hi my name is Edward Elric, I work for the military as a state alchemist, a year ago there was an accident and everyone died. My superior and I were the only ones who made it out alive, but then we were taken away by a secret agency and became subjects for testing, they thought we were infected by the disease that killed everyone in the military, that was the last I ever saw of my superior or Roy Mustang as some call him, I was taken away to be tested on, that was the last time in a while I could see light."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Edward lay in a white chair in an empty room. He stirred slightly before waking with a jolt. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" He yelled as he sat up in the chair. He noticed that there were wires attached all over him, He screamed as he pulled them out of his head, legs and arms.

He got out of the chair slowly and looked at his surroundings. "Where am I…" he thought to himself, and then his memory came back about what had happened. He remembered the accident the monsters and then him being taken away and "Roy" Edward said quietly and he turned the doorknob.

Ed walked out of the room and into the hall his footfalls echoing which made him shudder. He darted his eyes across the halls as he walked. He finally stopped as he came to an exit door. He opened the door and walked out.

Full Metal walked down the streets looking at his surroundings, "oh my gosh, all this destruction, could it possible be the monsters, could those monsters still…be alive." He ran his auto mail hand through his long unbraided hair.

He picked up a Newspaper with the title 'THE DEAD WALK' He read it lightly seeing that there were zombies and some vampires free about town. "From the looks of it the whole town is practically dead. But then where are the creatures. " He thought aloud.

Ed looked down at his attire, which was a white robe, he thought "well. First things first, I should get some real clothes. He looked down the street, still no sign of the monsters. He looked at all the broken windows and bloodstains, and then he finally came to a clothes store.

Fullmetal sighed and looked at the clothes racks. He finally chose a Crimson tank top, black leather pants, and boots; he also put his hair in a braid. He walked around the store looking for a weapon of some sort; he finally came to the decision of transmuting metal objects into guns, knives, stakes, and Holy water. (AN: remember there are vampires) He put these items in a duffle bag he found on the floor of the store he was currently in.

He walked out of the store and down the street and thought, "well I guess I should look for survivors, but I doubt there will be any."

Edward was about to pass a church but then noticed a herd of zombies by the church so he quickly jumped behind a bush not wanting to be seen. That's when he heard a scream coming from the building. "I have to save that person or people!" He thought.

He ran around the church building avoiding the zombies. He was at the back of the church and noticed a ramp and a motorcycle. (AN: oooh Ed whatcha gonna do to save those people)

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Faith walked down the church isle with her gun in hand, she had just killed this demon that had supernatural powers and moved quick as lightning. "Now to find Silus." Faith said to herself throwing her semi long dirty blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Silus." Faith called out, then she heard a sound ruffle by her. "Silus is that you!" Faith asked softly. Then a hand flew out of the darkness and grabbed her and put its hand over her mouth to prevent her from screaming.

"Shhhhh, its just me." Silus started to say, "there's something out there" he whispered and took his hand off her mouth.

The creature lurked on the ceiling watching the two humans. He swiftly moved she he was right above Silus and Faith.

Silus felt that something wasn't right so he looked above him and quickly pushed Faith out of the way, "Hey! What are you doing!" Faith started saying before she saw the creature knock the gun out of her hand and under a table, "oh no…" Faith said as she looked at Silus who currently wasn't carrying a gun.

"Hurry this way!" Silus said as he grabbed faiths arm and pulled her to the other side of the church. "Shhhh" faith shushed. "Maybe if we are quiet enough it will leave and I'll have a chance to get my gun." Faith thought.

The creature spotted them but right before it attacked a motorcycle broke through the window.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Edward jumped off the motorcycle having it run into the monster. He landed on the ground and quickly took out his gun and shot the motorcycle making it blow up on the creature, killing it.

Ed got up from his kneeling position and walked over to Silus and Faith. Faith quickly kneeled under the table and grabbed her gun and pointed it at Edward, "Who the hell are you!" She yelled towards him. Edward brought up his gun and aimed it at Faith, "I'm Edward Elric"

"Do you know about those creatures and why they are attacking innocent people!" Silus Demanded. Edward looked at Silus and asked, "Are you infected did one of the creatures bite you and what are you names?"

"I'm Silus and that's Faith and no we were not bitten."

"Good"

"Now could you _please_ tell us why they are here." Faith asked. "Well there was an accident in the military and this was the results." Ed told her.

From the door they saw that the church door was starting to break open from the monsters hitting it. "We need to get out of here, we need to get out of this city, and if we stay we will die." Edward stated as he started towards the door. "Here you might need these." Ed turned back and threw a gun at Silus. "Thanks." Silus said as he and faith followed Edward.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Kim: ok that's it for now…Please Review! All reviewers get cookies!

Ed: I want a cookie

Kim: no cookie for you..

Ed: awwwwwww


	2. Roy?

Kim: YAY! I'm finally updating! I hope you like this chappie, and I promise it wont take me that long to update again! And don't criticize my grammar..…I'm 13 years old….I don't have perfect grammar yet…BUT I do have an A- in my grammar class…

Disclaimer: -sob- I DON'T OWN IT!

-

-

-

A darkened figure, almost shadow like stood in the darkness of an alleyway. He watched the trio from afar which consisted of Edward, Faith and Silus. He smirked and his fangs bore as he had his eyes on a certain blonde alchemist.

-

-

-

After killing a lot of gruesome monsters that came along the path of the trio they were running out of weapons. They were looking for a store that sold weapons but they saw none in sight.

"The Mall?" Faith had suggested, but it would take to long to get there and they didn't have enough bullets to even take on ten monsters. They could go by car but the noise of the engine would attract too much attention.

"We're going to die, aren't we?" Silus said quietly with fear stinging his voice.

"We're not going to die." Edward started, "because" He smiled, "I know where we are."

He knew his surroundings, he was at central and thank heavens for that because there must be some sort of ammo in the building.

-

-

-

Faith and Silus quickly followed Edward, ducking under bushes and cars to avoid being seen by the brainless zombies. They hadn't encountered vampires yet and Faith was worried about this because unlike zombies, vampires can think for themselves.

Edward stopped suddenly outside of a big door, supposedly this door led into the building Edward was talking about.

"How do we get in? Its' locked." Silus stated at the chained doors.

Edward smiled to himself and clapped his hands together and gently laid them on the chains. A light glowed from under his hands and when it was gone the chains were gone.

"You're a…a…alchemist." Faith questioned but it was more of a statement.

"Yup, Ed grinned happily."

"The Full Metal alchemist…. they said that he went missing."

"is that what the said?" Edward questioned, "They actually took me to the lab to get tested on." He sadly looked down recalling the memory.

Faith opened her mouth to say something.

"Don't worry I'm not one of them." He gave a small smile of reinsurance.

Both brunettes smiled at him and followed him inside the building.

-

-

-

It was dark and damp inside and you could here the trio's footfalls echoing. It saddened Edward to see it like this because before it was lit up full of soldiers walking about.

The blonde alchemist stopped at a certain door, it read 'Colonel Mustang'. He twisted the doorknob but it didn't open, "Not gonna happen." He muttered to himself. He then elbowed the window and stuck his hand on the other side and twisted the knob from there and successfully opening the door.

Everything was dusty as if it hadn't been touched in ages. Silus flipped on the light, he quickly shielded his blue eyes from the light. It was so bright, but that's what happens when you're in the dark a long time and you turn the lights on.

There was a soft 'clank' off in the distance. Edwards's eyes darted to the door, "They know we are here." He quickly ran to a cabinet and opened it grabbing the weapons he needed then let Faith and Silus do the same.

Edward was the first to run back into the hallway. The noise was coming from the left, so he turned right and gave a hand motion for Faith and Silus to follow him. He had them run ahead of him and they got outside, all of them except Edward.

The creature shut the door, bounding it shut, then turned to face Edward. Its fangs glistened with saliva and its eyes shielded over in blood lust. It lunged at the blonde trying to attack his neck. The vampire pushed the alchemist against the wall. Edward had his hands on its chest attempting to shove it off him but it wasn't working, the creature kept getting closer and closer to his neck.

The Vampires fangs were just barely scraping the blondes neck but then it exploded into dust and the doors burst open. All Edward saw after that was a figure disappearing into the darkness down the hall, "ROY!" Edward screamed, he was so sure it was him, who else would have saved him? He just knew but he had no time he quickly ran out the door and went to meet with the others.

-

-

-

Kim: I'm tired of typing so I'm leaving it at this! I hope you like it! I tried my very best! So please review! PLEASE! I shall give you cookies…


	3. life is looking up

Kimber: Holy shit, I cannot believe how horrible those first two chapters were now that I reread them. I've grown as a writer (it's been a few years XP) and I've decided that I'm going to finish all my unfinished stories and so hopefully you guys like this. Bleck. I have no idea where I wanted to got with this story, so I'm kinda making it up as I go along now..

Disclaimer: This story is as fake as Paris Hilton.

-

It's dark and it might be morning but the eerie blackness defines it as night. The sun? It really doesn't come up anymore. Not in this city. The shadows run against the walls of each building creating paranoia in Edwards mind.

Anything, anything at all could happen now. He looks toward the other two, Silus and Faith, their scared forms huddled together as they drag along the street with him, guns clutched firmly in their shaking hands.

"Where are we going?" Faith asks, pressing blonde bangs from her eyes.

They got ammo now. They should be good for a while.

Edward frowns and pauses in step. Where are they going? Out of here for sure.

"We're leaving this city." Edward says blankly. The tiny bit of hope that Roy might still be alive runs from his mind and sinks to the ground. Roy's not alive. He can't have hope like that anymore.

Silus speaks up, "There's a barrier of some kind around the whole city. A spell from alchemy? To keep anything from escaping."

"Oh…" is all Edward can mutter before he remembers, yeah, there is that boarder but it keeps dead things in. They are alive.

Edward says, "We can pass." He says, "I'm sure of it."

The streets seem almost lonely as the three walk down them, except for the small fact that monsters may be lurking anywhere. How did this happen anyways? This was never supposed to happen.

Jump to right before the explosion. Edwards in the colonel's office sitting on one of those not so comfy black couches.

"Hey," Roy says, taking a sit next to he blonde, lacing Edwards's flesh fingers with his own.

"Hey," Edward says back, pressing a kiss to the colonel's shoulder.

Of course, the Colonel should be doing paper work but why would you when there's a gorgeous blonde sitting on your couch.

There's a rumble in the ground but both boys mistake it for an earthquake quickly disregarding it as not important. In the next moment the ground shakes again and Edward's eyes widen. He feels heat, overwhelming, almost, and then it happened.

The explosion.

Now, back to the gloomy shadowy streets where the three are walking.

A figure lurks in the shadows, watching. He can't leave this place now. He dead.

Edward feels the unmistakable feeling of eyes on him and he pauses, Faith and Silus stopping with him.

"There's something." The alchemist whispers.

Faith bites her lip and Silus stares into the blackness. An ally.

They wait a few grueling minutes, but nothing.

"Stay here." Edward whispers to the other two. They both nod but their eyes are on the look out.

The blonde boy carefully steps into the darkness and as he steps closer he hears footfalls step backwards. There's a gun clutched in Edward's right hand and he clenches it, ready to shoot. He steps closer and he can make out the figure. Tall, shadowy and familiar.

"Roy?"

-

Kimber: Short? Hell yes, that's just how I am :] Comments are nice but you don't have to.

Ryan: You mean the chapter right? And not your hight?

Kimber: stfu.


End file.
